


Almost Like a Virgin

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, M/M, Medical Kink, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>英文简介：<br/>Sherlock is a man with very particular sexual habits, and John quickly finds the futility in really questioning them. Lots of drunk sex, some sober sex, and a glorious helping of angst. Sequel to, "A Study in Shagging."</p><p>中文翻译版</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/gifts).
  * A translation of [Almost Like a Virgin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776181) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



CH1

 

那天John晚了三小时从医院下班。他试图不坐地铁而用搭乘出租车的方式节省回家时间，但全伦敦的出租车都好像业务十分繁忙。

这根本不能怪他。出了一起特大车祸，每个医生都被叫去协助。他本想给Sherlock发个短信，他真的有想过。可——到处都忙呼呼的一团糟。他连喘气的时间都挤不出来，更别提写短信告诉室友自己不能象平常那样准时下班了。

等他终于坐进一部出租车，掏出手机来看的时候，心就往下一沉。七条新信息。

今晚的地铁比平时开得慢吗？——SH

你是否有其他安排而忘记告诉我？——SH

我知道我们没有正式约定今天晚上都在家，可我想应该是的。不管怎么说今天是星期三——SH

大概你某个不识时务的同事叫你出去喝一杯而你无法拒绝？请务必设法尽早脱身——SH

我弄了瓶酒，正在开呢——SH

我喝多了——SH

酒都喝光了——SH

Sherlock绝对正处于一种极其暴躁的情绪中。或者，他也可能已经烂醉如泥，抽了几根烟，打个飞机睡着了。John很有负罪感。虽然Sherlock厌恶遵循常规，他们还是在寻欢作乐上养成了一种双方都很享受的习惯。几乎隔天就会来一次。这样已经三个月了。

出租车堵在了路上。等开到贝克街时John已经能肯定公寓里不会有好事等着他了。一个醉醺醺的饥渴的Sherlock是很可爱没错啦，可是一个醉醺醺的，欲求不满的，火冒三丈的Sherlock——那大概相当于全欧洲的连环杀手同时朝你扑来的感觉吧。

John鼓起勇气慢慢地走上台阶，小心翼翼地打开公寓大门。没有Sherlock的踪影，只有茶几上一个空空如也的酒瓶。两个杯子摆在旁边只有一个被使用过。

真该死。

然后他听到床垫吱呀作响的声音。他踏进房间反手关上门，发现Sherlock的卧室房门大开而里面空无一人。他皱起眉，走上通往自己卧室的楼梯。

声音越来越响。他听见Sherlock在喘息。John推开门。

Sherlock，一丝不挂地趴在John的床上，满脸嫣红，黑色卷发乱七八糟地翘得可爱，后面深深地插着一支按摩棒。他正用它操干着自己。不过一看见John他就抽出那根玩意儿朝旁边一丢，砸在墙上发出滑腻的钝响。

John还没反应过来发生了什么事，Sherlock已经走近了把他拖到床边，一把推倒在被单上。

他把John的皮带松开，粗暴地往外扯。当他开始解着他的裤头和拉链并且连同内裤一起往下拽时John挣扎了一下子，却因Sherlock一口含住他的老二顶端而僵直了。那根灵巧聪明的舌头绕着他打转，按摩龟头下面的敏感地带，好半天，Sherlock才挪开嘴巴，白了他一眼。

“你的电话死机了？”

John试图回答可是话到嘴边就噎住了。Sherlock把他深深地含进口中，前端正好顶到他美妙的喉咙后壁。Sherlock含着他做吞咽动作，咽部收缩得恰到好处。John呻吟起来，手指插进Sherlock的头发里轻轻拉扯。

为了呼吸Sherlock把他吐出来，眼神很是疯狂，他拔掉John的鞋子，把他下半身所有的布料都剥干净，然后拉开床头柜抽屉抓起一瓶润滑剂。

John动了动让自己躺好，不要尴尬地横在床上。Sherlock跪在床边朝John靠近，然后伸过一条腿跨坐了上去。侦探把润滑剂倒在手里涂抹着John的分身。

“我已经高潮了三次，”Sherlock细细地低吟着坐在John的老二上往下压，“两次是用振动棒，还有一次只用手指就到了。”

“天。”John咕哝。

“我可没有象七十岁老头子那么长的疲软不应期。”

“什么意思？”

“每次要等你的兴头再上来起码得过五十分钟，John。我记得清清楚楚。所以你今天这么晚回家是不可接受的。”

Sherlock开始上下起伏。世界静止了，然后以两倍速加快运行。John几乎要烧起来，带着刺痛的快感铺天盖地。

“你真是没用透顶。有时候我简直搞不懂自己还跟你纠缠些什么。发个消息给我会要你的命吗？”Sherlock抱怨着。John猛然觉得自己在这个正进行的活动当中起到的只是替代按摩棒的作用。可是当Sherlock骑着他占据主导时，John要反客为主会招致他十分强烈的反应。

他有无数次做到一半被扇耳光，已经学乖了。

“上帝，我真抱歉。”John粗喘，两手扶住Sherlock骨感的腰。这不公平。他怎么就觉得那么爽呢——湿滑，温热，紧致迷人。仿佛Sherlock就是为此而生。仿佛Sherlock就是专为John打造的一般。他们那么完美地契合着。简直是种罪恶。

“我本来还可以叫别人的，”Sherlock低咆，“要是早知道你要过这么久才到家的话。”

“你不会。”

“很可能会。”

“为了让我嫉妒？”John坏笑。

“我只是陈述事实。”

“你会把别人带过来，在我们家里乱搞？”担忧的心情和纯粹快感结合起来应该叫人烦躁才对，可John并没有烦躁。

“那个想法让你性致勃勃？”Sherlock哼道。

“除非让我旁观。”

“你是头猪。说起来你到底去哪儿了？”Sherlock正在扭动，似乎要寻找正确的角度位置。他低头在John的脖子上咬了一口，然后继续扭来扭去。

“出了一起很大的车祸……噢该死的那样真舒服……医院不放我下班。”

Sherlock向前倾斜，两手摊在John的胸口。他没有脱掉John的毛衣。是不是因为毛衣的缘故自己才会觉得那么燥热？John想。

John喜欢让Sherlock骑着自己。不管骑多久都行。看着那个美丽得不可思议的男人凌驾于自己之上，看着他崩溃疯狂，看着他咬嘴唇，发出细小的动物样的呜咽，看着他汗水淋漓，走下高不可及的神坛。

John感到对方的身体抽搐起来。Sherlock发出微弱的哭音开始大力在John的老二上操干自己。肯定是找到他最舒服的位置了。

“你的感觉真他妈太棒了。”Sherlock呼吸断断续续，“我想着要让你那根粗大的老二插进来，想得要命。我的道具都没一个够大的。它们都不象你这样能把我撑得开开地。”

John知道，实际上Sherlock有些大得离奇的情趣玩具，而且Sherlock也只是口头上说说而已，每当他爽得神魂颠倒濒临高潮边缘时就会讲一大堆下流话。可是，该死的，说下流话的Sherlock真是全世界最性感的生物啊。

“还当我是个没用的家伙呢。”John也冷哼。

Sherlock立马给了他的脸一巴掌。

“痛！”

“你活该。回家看到我在你的床上自慰是不是很高兴？”Sherlock小声嘀咕。这转折也太突然了，不过John并不介意。

“是的，我最喜欢看你那副饥渴的淫荡样子，无法忍受没有一根老二在你身体里狂插。”

“操，John，我太想要了，感觉真好。”Sherlock基本在用唱的说话。

“那就对了，都吞进去。象一个发情的骚货那样骑我。”

Sherlock的眼睛闭了起来。他动得更快，把John的老二整根插进身体。John都能感觉那里的肌肉开始收缩，颤动。

“噢该死的，噢我的天啊——”Sherlock尽情地呻吟，几乎是啜泣着。John想伸手去抚摸那根在眼前摇晃的、一下一下拍打Sherlock小腹的可爱分身。可那是不允许的。每次他想动手就会被Sherlock推开。

他并不理解个中缘由。反正Sherlock是个性癖怪异的家伙，John也很快明白了再问也无济于事这个道理。

“John，噢，操——我要——呜嗯——”

“来吧射出来。”John嘶哑着吼。

于是Sherlock重重地绞紧了，射在John的毛衣上面。喊声响亮得估计窗玻璃都在震。

John的高潮却完全突如其来。大约在Sherlock叫着他的名字瘫软下来时，John的全身窜过一股热流然后在Sherlock身体里倾泻而出，沉浸在一波又一波奇异的欣快感中。

Sherlock软软地在他身上趴了一到两分钟，然后翻身躺到一边。空气火热而粘腻。John坐起来把毛衣脱掉，随手丢到房间哪个角落，然后重新躺下。

“我们刚刚是不是吵了一架顺便重归于好地滚了床单？”过了一分钟，John问。

“我不知道。如果等一会儿你愿意的话，我可以把这两件事都再来一遍。”Sherlock面无表情，“不过你可能得出去再买点酒了。”

“我不想动。”

“我也不想。”

“好吧，那就到此为止。”

+++++

一开始，酒精这件事让John十分极其相当地困惑。

在酒吧事件之后的第一个礼拜，John有那么一两回不小心在Sherlock没喝酒时碰了他。很简单的动作，比如从厨房和他擦身而过时用手摸了一下他的后腰，或者并排走路时不小心碰到他的手。Sherlock好像被烫到一样缩起来并且一言不发地瞪着John的样子真是太叫人茫然了，尤其是没过多久以后他喝饱了，就反而会把John朝床上拖。

John就那样酒后乱性了一个月才鼓起勇气问他。

那是一个中午，他们躺在Sherlock的床上，醉醺醺的。Sherlock的心情相当好，通常他只肯在睡着前和John抱一抱，但那天他从后面把John整个环抱在怀里。

“我说，为什么你喝醉了才肯做爱？”John尽可能地以随意的口吻问。他的脑袋搁在Sherlock胸口，感到对方长长地呼出一口气。

“你要简单的回答，还是复杂的？”

“随你高兴吧。”John咬住嘴唇。

Sherlock沉默了一分钟，仿佛在整理思绪。John聆听他的心跳，有点快，但还很稳定。这一点为John的想法提供了佐证，他一直觉得Sherlock都在超负荷运行状态，速度比别人都要快一档。

“通常，我不喜欢人们触碰到我。因为感官刺激太多，无法处理。就象信息过量会堵塞通道——感觉太敏锐就会觉得痛苦。象一个吻那么简单的东西，都如同把一柄餐叉捅进电源插座一样。”侦探顿了顿，手指抚弄John的肋骨间隙。“喝醉了酒大脑就会进入半运行半休眠状态，而身体接触就变得舒服，可以忍受了。”

John不知道自己该作什么反应，所以他只能点点头，继续躺着不动。Sherlock亲吻他的颈后。

“我真的不想谈论这个话题。”Sherlock小声说。

“好的，我想我们也不用非谈不可。”

这就是他们唯一一次关于这方面的谈话。至少——John以为不会有下一次了。

+++++

“我想试试。”Sherlock的声音悠悠地飘进厨房里。

John的袖子正高高卷起。他站在水槽跟前一边眺望窗外的景色一边在洗茶杯。干完手头的活他转过身，看到Sherlock穿着那套蓝色睡衣睡裤站在那里。瘦高个男人咬着嘴唇，略带紧张地瞟着John。

距离那次手机连环短信事件已过去好几周，但前两天他们刚刚为Sherlock用了John的电脑，导致硬盘中毒报废而大吵过一架。技术层面上讲他们倒没有把矛盾保持至今，所谓床头吵床尾合嘛。但Sherlock看起来太紧张了，John忍不住猜想是出了什么问题。

“好吧，”John点点头，“你想干什么呢？”

Sherlock张开嘴巴又闭上，眉头微蹙，看看地板再看看John，然后说道：“首先，如果行不通的话，我希望你不要生气。以前都没有成功过。这次我也没抱多大希望，但还是想试试。”

“好吧……”John突然有点担心。他静候片刻，可Sherlock似乎不想再进一步解释什么的样子。“你还是没告诉我，你想干什么。”

高个子男人慢慢地、一步步地走进厨房。他在John面前大概半米左右停下。

“我没有喝酒。我想吻你。”

John惊讶地瞪大双眼。他早就放弃这一梦想了。他已经接受了Sherlock不会在清醒状态下和他做爱这一事实。如果答应的话到最后会不会无法收场？也许吧。可是即使这样也不意味着他会有所踌躇。

“好的。”John点着头，努力表现得不要太急切。

“很重要的一点是你不能碰我，”Sherlock吞口水，“必须让我来主动进行身体接触，除非我叫你回应。明白了吗？”

“嗯……你确定要做？我是说……你真的想要？”

Sherlock脚跟扭来扭去地：“就当是为了科学研究亲个嘴。”

John翻白眼。对他来说原因并不重要，他总是会顺着Sherlock的。除此以外一切都只不过是借口。

“没问题，那么，你什么时候准备好就什么时候开始吧。”John希望自己露出的笑容带有鼓励性质。

他试图不要太抱希望。他试图能在Sherlock躲开、说着自己做不到的时候继续保持淡定。

而Sherlock慢慢走上前。John能看出来他的手在发抖。John想伸手握住它们，想给予他安慰。但他答应过不能动。

他感到Sherlock的呼吸吹在自己脸颊上。John闭起双眼，静静等待着。许久许久，没有任何动静，然后有一双嘴唇轻轻地擦过他的嘴，停留片刻，离开了。

John的心脏几乎停跳。他的身体本能地回应着，本能无法分辨到底是一次失败的实验抑或只是一个轻吻。John想张开眼睛，想告诉Sherlock没关系，他不介意，他并没有不开心。

然而马上Sherlock就又吻住他，比刚才沉着了些。这个吻依然是简单而不带有纠缠的，但较之上一个少了几分羞涩，已经不仅仅是个轻啄。

Sherlock又退开了。John听见他在微微喘息。猛地睁开眼，John发现Sherlock的脸泛着红，看起来前所未有地震惊。夏洛克就近在咫尺，正急促地呼吸。

“还好吗？”John轻声问。

“我不知道……这样……感觉很强烈。”

“想停下吗？”

“还不想。”

接着Sherlock又俯下身把两人的嘴唇贴在了一块儿。他的舌头试探性地伸出来，于是John张开嘴。医生用了全部的自制力才忍住了冲动，没有彻底地狠狠地侵犯这个男人。他只是让Sherlock的舌头小心翼翼地伸进嘴里，才一点点就又缩回去。

“回吻我。”Sherlock的声音很奇怪，也很轻。

John欣然从命。他开始对Sherlock的嘴唇施加力道，舌头与他的相互撩拨。Sherlock发出细小的抽气声。John已经硬了，关键部位正欲火勃发。可是就这样吻着他都满足异常。就这样温柔地吻着Sherlock，与他厮磨着，和过去那种强硬、激烈、草率的拥吻如此地不同。

不知怎么地，这仿佛是他们做过的最亲密的行为。

最后Sherlock退了回去。眼睛张得很大，茫然的表情。很像他偶尔在沙发上打了瞌睡结果啪地一声滚到地上时被惊醒的模样。

John抓着身后的柜子稳住身形，也籍此克制着不伸出手去把Sherlock拉进怀中。

“那么，感觉如何？”John心知自己听起来是紧张的口吻，要掩藏也毫无意义。

“和注射可卡因差不多。”

John难以置信：“你认真的？”

“不准笑我！”Sherlock眯起眼。

“我没有要笑，只是——天啊。下次你要是再说我没用，我就提醒你把和我接吻比作使用烈性毒品的事。”

Sherlock恼羞成怒地哼了一声，转头走出厨房。John不确定自己是否又把一切搞砸，但是这天晚上，Sherlock的卧室门口，放了一瓶酒。

+++++

时光飞逝如百狗过溪，日子就在滚床单、吵架、干杯中度过，快乐得令人几乎无所适从。那唯一一次清醒的吻始终徘徊在John的脑内，但他再也没有提起。

他觉得不管Sherlock会不会主动说到这件事，由自己先开头都是不明智的。他永远也搞不懂Sherlock在想什么，永远不会真正地明白他的想法。Sherlock，前一秒还是John怀抱中热情的火焰，下一秒就会冷淡而疏离。

某一天的黄昏时分，那是几周以来第一个安静的日子。好些空的中餐外卖便当盒堆在茶几上，两人则陷进沙发里。John在看新闻，Sherlock在漫无目的地远眺。

毫无预警，明明他们当中还隔着一整个靠垫的空间呢，突然两个人的大腿就挤在一起了。John不知道Sherlock是怎么在自己没发现的情况下挪动的，反正，他也没觉得不妥。

他们就那样又坐了一会儿。电视机画面光影闪烁，John看着电视心思却完全不在上面。

他感到沙发往下沉了沉。Sherlock正把一条腿跨过来，然后他就坐到John的大腿上压着他。医生的心都快要从胸腔里跳出来了。他鼓起勇气抬头看去，Sherlock也同样是惊讶的表情，但随即，他们的嘴唇就粘到一起，开始细碎热切地接吻。

Sherlock没有喝醉，绝对没有。他们俩整个下午都这么懒洋洋地呆着。Sherlock的味道也不是酒精或者牙膏，而象之前John软磨硬泡喂他吃下去的杏仁饼。他的手按在John的肩膀上，轻轻地抓着。John忘我地搂住了Sherlock的腰。

侦探绷紧身体一动不动。

John立刻松开手臂。“噢，上帝——对不起——我忘记了——”

“没关系。”

“我——什么？”

Sherlock露出一丝怯怯的微笑，握起John的双手放回自己腰际。

“我只是惊了一下，就这样。感觉很舒服。”他低喃。

接着他低头继续索吻。John无法理解此刻的感受为何那么地不一样，他们都已经做过很多次了，尝遍所有的体位，接吻数不胜数。

可是这样……这样的亲吻里带着几分急切的甜蜜，甜蜜得让John的神智都快飞出九霄云外。Sherlock的羞涩和犹豫，还有每次他们舌头交缠时隐隐约约的胆怯。

宛如处子。

Sherlock和他越靠越近，整个人都贴在他身上了。John感到从他身上散发出的热意。

“摸我。”Sherlock的声音轻柔而略带颤抖，“拜托，John。”

这句话笔直地击中John的老二。他勉强地定了定神，手指缓缓抚摸Sherlock的背脊。侦探呻吟着打起哆嗦。他反应真大。大多数人得被这么撩拨上一个小时才会这样。而Sherlock，看在上帝份上，连衣服还没脱呢。John轻如羽毛地抚过Sherlock的肋部，来到他衬衫的第一颗扣子上。他微微后退想开口征询对方意见，但还没来得及张嘴Sherlock就狂点着头同时拉扯John的毛衣下摆。

John抬起胳膊让Sherlock脱下自己的衣服，然后一怔。Sherlock脸颊通红，瞳孔散大，极其地专注——并不是那种呆滞茫然的眼神。他的嘴唇湿漉漉地，好似跑了一场马拉松般喘着气。

这一切都只源于一个吻。John都不敢想如果他们做得更进一步会变成什么样。他是有这个念头啦，可是，上帝啊，他们受得了吗？

他动作沉稳地解开Sherlock的衬衫。肌肤接触是一种全然不同的刺激，侦探在他口中喘息，吻得愈发深切。现在他们倒反而象是John习惯的那种潦草的亲热方式了。

只是Sherlock并未因酒精而动情。他只在John的爱抚下失控。

Sherlock的手指胡乱地拽开John的裤头。John很吃惊，几乎停下动作问他——你确定？但接下来的情况使他抛开这一多余的念头。Sherlock百分之一百地下了决心。他的手伸进John的短裤里，握住他的老二开始套弄，另一只手则抓起John的，把他的手指隔着长裤布料按在自己的勃起上。

“拜托。”他悄声道。

John觉得自己又回到血气方刚的年轻时代，沉沦在情欲和荷尔蒙的漩涡里。他松开Sherlock长裤上的搭扣，拉下拉链，很讶异地发觉平常在衣着方面端整讲究的侦探竟没有穿短裤。这都是他的计划吗？

好吧，那都不重要了。

John的手指小心地包裹住Sherlock的性器。侦探呻吟起来，额头抵着John的肩膀。John慢慢地、从头到底撸动了他几下，Sherlock就完全松开握住John的手。他浑身瘫软，伏在医生胸前，呼吸急促得快要达到换气过度的标准。

“你还好吗？”John不经大脑思索就问。

“别停，停了我会死的。”

也许这种说法有点夸张，但John持续动作着，看着Sherlock崩溃，看着那美不胜收的样子。他已破碎瓦解，抽泣着呻吟着，无与伦比的Sherlock。

他没有叫John更快一点，没有吐出无穷的污言秽语；他已经说不出任何的话了，只因为John在抚摸他。

一时冲动之下，John把Sherlock再拉近了点儿好让两人的性器彼此磨蹭到。他握住了那两根东西。Sherlock迷乱地找到John的嘴唇，半呜咽地吻上他，急切，又笨拙，在John眼里再性感不过。

Sherlock开始在John的手里抽插自己，同时摩擦着John的老二。这真他妈是全世界最美妙的感觉了。

John几乎不敢呼吸，更不愿打破这么美好的瞬间。但他努力跟上Sherlock激烈的动作，两人的性器都被前液沾湿。Sherlock全身发抖。

他发出几声急促细小的呻吟。

然后他在John手里高潮。性器弹跳着，将体液喷洒在两人身上。他先是绷直身体，随即快速地瘫软下来，低低咕哝着差点喘不上气。这样的刺激让John飞速越过巅峰。

他下身一紧，小腹火辣辣地抽了几下，快感高亢地冲透每根神经末梢。释放的体液与Sherlock的混在了一起，滴在两人贴合的肌肤上，变得粘稠而难以分离。

John松开手倒在沙发里。

仿佛有什么人按下了时间静止键。

Sherlock以非常困惑的表情望着他，怪异而出神。好像他刚刚魂魄归位，意识到自己和John做了什么事。John想抱住他，想把他搂得紧紧地。但这样做是否被允许，John却不知道。

这对他也是一个全新的领域。

在这么彼此紧张地僵持了片刻之后，Sherlock爬回原本他那边的沙发。他甚至没有整理好裤子，就坐在那里，性器软趴趴地垂在一边，还沾着两人份的精液。

“你想谈谈吗？”John轻轻地问。

“不。”

“没问题……那，你没事吧？”

“不知道。说了不想谈了。”

John张开嘴还想说点别的什么，但Sherlock对他投以轻蔑的一瞥令他闭上了嘴。

然后是沉默的两天。

再然后，一瓶Cognac白兰地谜一般地出现在餐桌上。

生活归回原有的节奏。酒醉时的交欢，清醒时的距离。John尽力不要再去想起这一次意外。

但那似乎也越来越困难了。

 

+++++


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

 

“我想玩医生扮演游戏。”

Sherlock冷静地、从容不迫地说，一边吃着中餐。John真庆幸自己在那一刻没有忙于咀嚼食物，否则八成会被呛死。

正值午夜。Sherlock终于成功抓获某个忙了他一星期的连环杀手，到了放松身心恢复元气的时候。John知道Sherlock已经几天没吃没睡，因此食物就成了第一要务。Sherlock点菜时顺带要了瓶啤酒，John本该说点什么的，或者当他要第二瓶时予以阻止，可现在的Sherlock已经喝到第五瓶了——尽管John感到无比惭愧——只是看着Sherlock眼神迷蒙脸颊泛红，John的老二就兴致勃勃，逐渐抬头。

他们坐在一间没什么人的餐厅角落里。只有他们两个以及前面吧台处的几个醉汉。John对着自己的拉面深呼吸。

“从没发现你还好医生这一口。”他低哼。除此以外还能怎么回答？

“我也没发现。但有一天收拾你的东西时我戴着听诊器给自己打了一次飞机。可能它唤起了我的兴致……你有办法从医院带全套装备回来吗？我很想穿着病号服让你做一次前列腺检查，相信你会做得非常彻底。”Sherlock咬着下唇，扬起眉毛。

千万头神兽在心中狂奔而过。

这不是John的错。真的，当Sherlock开始讲这种话的时候——也许全伦敦的人都会跪伏在他脚下。

而基于某些神乎其神的理由，他选择了John。至少他那颗金头脑是这么干的。因为不管何时只要他醉得差不多了就会开始对好好医生上下其手，口不择言地要他的老二。然后就是几个星期之前，在沙发上，Sherlock清醒时的那一次。但他们一直没再谈起过。John以为他们从此要装作若无其事。

“你想穿医院的病号服，让我带上橡胶手套，用手指把你弄到射？”John尽可能压低音量问道。他对周遭极度警觉。也许有听众的感觉——即使人家都心不在焉——也好像正使Sherlock和他之间的关系暴露在聚光灯下。

John从不在大庭广众下说这种话。特别是对着室友。然而，他和Sherlock早就粗暴地、彻底地突破了同租室友不该突破的界限。若这界限可以实体化，估计他们此刻已经到达在上面交媾的级别。

“噢，对。”Sherlock是在呜咽，“回家路上你觉得我们去医院绕一下怎么样？你可以偷偷溜进去拿件病号服……”

“不。”嘴上这么说，John的心却并没有那么坚定。Sherlock看得出来。那家伙在奸笑呢。每当他这么奸笑就表明有什么精彩的事情要发生了。

“来嘛，John，我会是你这辈子碰到的最温顺合作的病人。”Sherlock循循善诱。

“那是卑鄙的谎言。整个过程中你都会把我呼来喝去的。总之病号服不行。”John以公事公办的语调说道。

Sherlock小幅度地在椅子上扭动。啊啊。看来John不是唯一一个老二翘上天的，真棒。

“家里你有备着橡胶手套吗？”Sherlock已经停下筷子，把玩着啤酒瓶，“我可能在哪里藏了一些，不过记不清了——以前用来接触一些化学试剂的。”

“要是你没有，急救箱里应该还放着几副。”John外表镇定得令人叹服，但内心已经象一匹脱缰的野马。为什么他们要在公共场所谈这种事？普通人不会在晚饭时讲这些吧。还是那句话……普通人也不会在半夜三更抓了一个杀人犯然后来吃夜宵。

“白大褂呢？还有，你必须戴着听诊器。”Sherlock的脚正在桌子下面轻轻地踢John的小腿。

“你是认真的？”John突然异常地口干舌燥。

“我从不在这种事上开玩笑，医生。”

John打了个哆嗦。这是个坏主意。他们已经越过道德底线了。John本身就是个医生。他不该加入自家脑子不正常的室友这种古怪的角色扮演性游戏当中。

诚然，这或许只是他的心血来潮。这个星期Sherlock热衷于窒息性爱，下个星期他就要求John学会用法语讲下流话。随着时间越来越久，Sherlock的要求也越来越多样化。其实John也不太反对啦。

可是这个呢？他不应该这么做。如果因为Sherlock每次高潮都称呼他Dr.Watson而导致今后只要有人叫他他就会起生理反应，那会对工作造成很多麻烦的……

但，Sherlock用这种表情看着他，叫他怎么拒绝？

被挑起情欲的Sherlock，脸会微微发红，高高的颧骨会无法掩饰地被抹上一层粉色。他会呼吸急促，不稳；会无意识地舔自己的嘴唇。

“好吧。我去结账？”John维持平板的声调。他感到现在自己每多说一个字，就是给将来棺材上多加一颗钉。

“不，我来。”

Sherlock已经以迅雷般的速度飞去前台，朝收银员急不可耐地挥舞着银行卡。John真该为自己方才答应的事情捏一把汗，但他只是花了一点时间冷静自己，然后站起来朝出口走去。

说真的他也得弄件象Sherlock那样的大衣。一件长款大衣对于遮盖勃起会有奇效。

————————————

Sherlock跑上楼梯，John的耐心也没好到哪儿去地紧紧跟在后面。他还没来得及问要在什么地方做，Sherlock就冲进厨房里扫荡餐桌上的东西。尽管在酒精作用下有点脚步不稳，John还是看得出他拿起盛放着天知道什么玩意儿的烧杯和试管时，动作格外小心。

通常John会反对一下，比如——我们可是在那张桌子上吃饭的！但想到这块高级木头上无时不刻地堆着危险的化学试剂，就觉得自己的反对颇为可笑。

“换衣服。”Sherlock把显微镜小心翼翼地放到水槽旁边的柜子上。

John立马就回到自己的卧室脱下毛衣，穿着蓝色长裤匆忙地套上有时工作会穿的白大褂。然后他把听诊器挂在脖子上，临了又想起要从公文包里拿就诊记录册。

Sherlock正坐在桌沿，仍穿着黑色西服套装。身边的柜子上摆了一盒橡胶手套以及一支润滑剂。

有那么一会儿，John看着眼前这一切，感到天旋地转头晕目眩。他的胸中升起一丝困窘。自己到底在干什么该死的事儿？

但Sherlock就那样凝视着他，等待着，唉唉——对着这张脸，谁能说出个不字？

“那么，现在，Mr....Holmes，没错吧？”John看向空白一片的记录册，“有什么能为您服务的？”

Sherlock脸上闪过一抹笑意，然后又换上更忧郁的表情。

“我预约了一次体格检查。”

“啊，对，对对对。很好很好，那么，我想请你把衣服脱掉，先脱上半身的。”在话语脱口而出的间隙，John觉得莫名地好笑。可是当Sherlock沉着地脱下外套，解开浅灰色衬衫扣子的时候，呃，John的老二就又开始兴致勃勃了。

他猜不出Sherlock是否想要他真的做一次全身体格检查。那不象是他的本意——醉酒的Sherlock非常地没耐心。因此John决定意思意思动个手看Sherlock如何反应。他站到Sherlock打开的两腿之间，站得比正常体位要近多了。

高个子男人被冰冷的金属贴在身上，微微颤栗了一下。John把听诊器放到Sherlock的心脏部位，聆听他的心跳。

这样是一种奇怪的亲昵感。听Sherlock的心脏搏动声。尽管John所了解的远多于此；尽管，John已经对Sherlock温热又活络的身体无比熟悉。有时候要把他看作一个普通的人类真的很难，Sherlock Holmes，象其他人一样，血管里流淌着血液——体内所有的机能都与他人别无二致。但组合起来的结果是那么奇妙，让他才智非凡，异于常人，对John来说，那么动人心魄。

“先用普通的呼吸。”John说，专业化的口吻。Sherlock服从了，每一次小小的吐气都带有新鲜的酒精气息。John仔细地听着Sherlock的肺部，试图平复自己因时不时看到垃圾堆里那些香烟包装壳而产生的担心

Sherlock的肺听起来相当健康。

John往下看。他瞧见Sherlock的性器顶在长裤上的凸起。他们的脸不约而同地凑近了，John不知自己是该继续这番进行到一半的检查，还是就那这样让它见鬼去吧——抓着Sherlock把他吻得死去活来算了。

要说John Watson有什么引以为豪的事情嘛，就是那从容镇定的专业心啦。

他后退一步，Sherlock情不自禁地跟着他身体前倾的样子叫他心生喜悦。

“那么，现在，”John把就诊记录册放到一边，去拿橡胶手套，“转过身把裤子脱掉，内裤也一起脱了。然后上半身伏在桌子上。”

他抽了一只手套戴在右手上，看着Sherlock松开皮带、解开长裤、拉下拉链。那个不要脸的家伙捕捉到John的视线，就把长裤和内裤一起慢慢往下扯，真是极尽能事地慢啊。

赤裸裸的挑逗。

衣物挂在脚边，Sherlock弯腰伏在了桌子上，手肘撑着上半身。

John抽了口气，一如既往地，每当Sherlock在面前这么展露自己时他都会这样。然后他打开润滑剂朝右手挤了一大团，再度靠近Sherlock绷紧了等待着的身体。他一手轻轻地分开Sherlock的臀瓣，另一手食指在那个入口处打转。

Sherlock呻吟起来，试图往后用力。但John按得他无法动弹，径自继续玩弄他的穴口。

这可不是正当的操作流程。似乎在某个咨询侦探趴在桌子上渴望地露出自己时，John那从容镇定的专业心就从窗口飞走了。

“你会觉得有点儿难受，”John的声音比平常低沉不少，“不过请尽量放松。”

“都听你的，医生。”

呜呃。

John的老二抽痛了。要忍住不在桌子上当场侵犯这个美丽的家伙真是太难。不过Sherlock想被John的手指插到射，而John基本上都会满足Sherlock的愿望。

慢慢地，近乎温柔地，John把食指插进Sherlock的小穴。他停顿片刻，等待对方适应这根异物。他牢牢地按住Sherlock的腰不让他朝后挺。

只需稍稍探索一番John就找到了。某个神经末梢丰富的结点。他轻轻地在上面蹭了一下，Sherlock乱扭不已。

“看起来每个地方都运作正常。”John能多镇定就多镇定，但他听得出来自己很是心神不宁。看着自己的手指在Sherlock身体里进进出出感觉太下流了，要保持呼吸平和也是非常困难的事。

“你确定？”Sherlock嘟哝。

“再复查个两三次也无妨。”

John慢条斯理地朝Sherlock紧致的小穴里多加了一根手指。收缩着包裹他的热度实在太可爱，他再次蹭过对方的前列腺，Sherlock开始呻吟。

“操。”

“有什么问题吗，Mr.Holmes？”

“是的，医生……我的体内有股很不舒服的感觉。我兴奋起来了，那都怪你。你得帮忙解决这个问题。”

“我该怎么做？”

“让我爽晕过去就行了。”

话已至此，John也不必再装。对那个部位施予的轻柔摩擦变成稳定的推动。Sherlock在他身下呜咽喘息，在桌子上乱扭。他看上去那么性感，简直是种罪恶，汗湿的白皙肌肤被欲望染成红色。

“再来。”Sherlock低吼。

John欣然加入第三根手指。Sherlock那里的肌肉颤动着收缩着，连他的指关节一起绞紧，万般迷人，仿佛想吞得更深似地。John手下不断用力，狠狠地顶着那个小点揉搓。每一次动作都使Sherlock抽搐迎合，使John无比愉悦。

“Doctor Watson。”Sherlock细细呻吟，“干我。”

“这一条不包括在体格检查之内。”John忍不住笑道。

“可我需要。我需要你那根粗大的老二插在我身体里，把我填满，使劲地撞击让我射得一桌子都是。你也想看我这样，是吧？”

John真是想得不能再想。但戏弄Sherlock乐趣无穷，John还不想罢休。

“求我。”他笑得邪恶。

“求你了，医生，求你干我。我要你在我的臀部留下淤青，这样明天你去上班时我就可以看着它们回想你所做的一切。我会把它们按到发痛，连自慰时都会痛。”

John不知道一个人要怎么获得更多的自制力，但他绝对要在这方面多下点功夫了。Sherlock还没怎么苦苦哀求他就已经拉下裤子拉链掏出老二涂上润滑剂。他脱下手套丢进废纸篓里，然后扶着老二对上Sherlock的入口。

“噢，就是这样。”John一边插Sherlock一边呻吟。

John本就已经硬得发痛。他不得不稍作停顿，在那火热的狭窄空间里拼命让自己冷静下来。Sherlock则是快要决堤的样子，John希望他不用撑太久。

他开始抽送，又快又重，Sherlock发出各种可爱诱人的声音催促着他，鼓动着他，向后迎合他的顶撞。John牢牢抓住他的腰，指甲都嵌了进去，他想留下Sherlock向他索取的痕迹。

“我的上帝，”Sherlock抽气，“天啊就是这样。”

John瞄准角度加快抽插频率。Sherlock已经开始放声大叫，叫得他只希望Mr.Hudson要么睡着了，要么开着电视机。她很少抱怨声音太吵，但不时用了然的眼神瞅着他，挤眉弄眼——这可比她开口抱怨更糟糕。

他发觉Sherlock开始绷紧，他快到了。John的指甲扣在Sherlock的白皙的背上，划出红色细痕。

“你真棒。”Sherlock轻声说。

他迎着John早已狂暴起来的抽插挺起臀部，微微抬起身用手撑着桌子，保持弓身姿势。

“我要射了，John。”Sherlock发出甜美的淫叫，然后继续道：“等一下你会帮我舔干净吗？”

“会。”John根本不经大脑就这么回答。其实他估计自己做不到，因为天晓得上次擦过桌子以后Sherlock又放过什么实验品上去。但他还挺喜欢这个主意的，从冰冷光洁的桌面上舔掉Sherlock温热的精液……

显然Sherlock也很喜欢，因为他开始急速地喘气，浑身发颤，接着完完全全地僵直，John都能感到他的小穴里肌肉的痉挛。

于是John也没能坚持多久，大概就三十秒左右，他喉咙里咕噜了几声，打着哆嗦，被一波快感的浪潮淹没。他从头到脚都刺痛起来，手臂依然箍着Sherlock的腰。

“爽到家了。”Sherlock朦朦胧胧地说。

John也觉得英雄所见略同。他歪过身体看到桌面上溅了好几滩Sherlock的精液。

高潮的钝感中，他半是想把它们舔掉，半是想拍照留作纪念。

+++++

在那次放荡的医生游戏之后，Sherlock睡了36个钟头。那是他的生活模式，查案子时不眠不休全力以赴，侦破以后就天塌下来也不去理会。

等他终于从卧室里出来时，看起来还是一副飘摇不定的孱弱样子。John对此种状况已经见怪不怪，不会贸然与他讲话。他只是给Sherlock倒了杯茶，然后给他一些吐司，由着他拉了一整天的小提琴。

有时候John也忍不住惊讶，要从Sherlock演奏的乐曲中判断他的情绪状况，竟是那么容易一件事。

帕格尼尼——我正在思考一些极其复杂的问题。

巴赫——烦着呢，别理我！

韩德尔——快解决某个谜团了。

舒伯特——感伤中。

维瓦尔第——今天晚上想做爱。

在之前那个特殊的日子里，他演奏的却是贝多芬的曲子。John还没想出来贝多芬代表着怎样的情绪。可能性太多了，从“虽然肚子饿但就是不想动”这么简单的意思，到他无聊情绪的海平面下深不可测的部分。有时弹奏贝多芬的Sherlock会一连几天不讲话，有时又代表着他下一秒就会侵掠他们（已经储备得很丰富的）酒柜，然后把John推到墙上粗暴地亲吻。

这天晚上John有工作，因此他没有找出贝多芬的谜底。等到十点钟他回到家，Sherlock已经不见踪影，只有小提琴乖乖地呆在琴匣之中。

隔天Sherlock的房间也大门紧闭。John不知道他是在睡觉还是陷入了某种个人的情绪危机之中，他差点要敲门问他，但最终忍住了。

又过了一天，有贝多芬的乐曲从Sherlock卧室门背后传出来。冰箱里还有外送餐点的便当盒。这是Sherlock至少有在进食的证明。

+++++

John被床垫下陷的动静惊醒。他困倦地眨着眼睛，辨认出身边睡下了一个黑影。有一瞬间各种惊恐与紧张充斥了他的身心，但他随即就定了定神，这明明是自己的公寓，自己的床，至于那个爬上来的热乎乎的家伙，除了患有失眠症的室友还有谁呢？

他看了一眼床头柜上的闹钟。2：03a.m.。再过六小时John就要去医院，也就是说他得在五点起来。

John决定翻个身继续睡。他是这么打算没错啦，可是Sherlock却挤了过来，身体发散着热量。他们并没有接触到，但估计也就距离那么几厘米而已。

医生打了个小小的呵欠，与睡梦吻别。

“睡不着吗？”他含糊不清地问。

“楼下很冷。”

明知Sherlock看不见，John还是翻了个白眼。“你喝多了是不是？”

没有回应。Sherlock身上闻不到酒精的气味。但是在时间太晚的情况下，Sherlock本就喜欢饮用味道不强烈的伏特加。

Sherlock动了动，一条胳膊搭在John的胸口。他的脸也埋在John的肩膀上，整个人似乎一丝不挂。

John在Sherlock的背后打着圈轻柔地爱抚。对方一被触碰就抽动了一下，并且紧紧地绷了片刻才放松下来。

啊啊，那么说来，没有喝酒。这个……还挺新鲜的。

“这样可以吗？”John呢喃着。

“可以。”

Sherlock挪动身体，大半个人都压在John身上。哦，老天爷。完完全全一丝不挂。John感觉Sherlock的性器蹭在自己大腿上，正飞快地膨胀起来。通常，John是裸睡的，但Sherlock总是穿着睡衣在公寓里走动。现在他肯定是故意脱光了。

等等……什么？

“John。”那个悄然逸出的单词如同燃烧弹一样击中了John，在他身上燎原。耶稣基督玛丽亚……一个人，怎么可能在凌晨这么尴尬的时间里，显得那么诡异地性感？真想把他立即压在床上干。可是，当然了，John不能做这种事。确切说是……不应该。

他依然对该怎么触摸清醒的Sherlock一窍不通。就好像那件事从未发生过似地，他也不愿多提起。酒后的亲热棒极了，John觉得，何必多此一举，庸人自扰？

但，现在，Sherlock在这里，赤裸裸地躺在他的床上，老二性致勃勃。John该有什么见鬼的想法？他们得找时间谈谈这件事了，真的得谈谈。John张开嘴巴想说些什么，可是Sherlock却开始慢慢地在他腿上挺身磨蹭——这一行为差不多把John的理智给蹭碎。

高个子男人抬起头，在昏暗之中直视着John，并在他的嘴唇上轻轻一啄。医生融化了。

“John，求你。”要命，又来了。那种声音。引起他的骚动。那和Sherlock在查案子时对他呼来喝去的粗暴的男中音截然不同——也与他对John尖叫着要他操得更用力时沙哑的命令性口吻不同——更与每次Sherlock要高潮时发出的高而细的吟叫不同。

也许这一特别的声音能如此使他兴奋的原因是，John几乎从未得到过它。这温柔的，轻声的，恳求的声音。实在是要逼死他的节奏啊。

“Oh god yes。”John听见自己说，“你想要什么？”

“我……”Sherlock的呼吸哽了一下，朝John身上又爬了几分，把两人的性器贴在一起继续那个缓慢的磨蹭动作。John感觉他在颤抖，略微急促的呼吸吹拂过John的脸颊。

“你太他妈性感了。”John呻吟道。

Sherlock的回应是一个轻吻，不知怎么搞地，John居然有触电感。

他轻轻地把双手搭上Sherlock的臀部。Sherlock的动作变得断断续续，把脸埋进枕头里之后又加快速度进行。

上帝啊，你听听他发出的声音。就响在John的耳边，那些细小呜咽。

汗湿的皮肤彼此摩擦。

头昏目眩，心脏狂跳。每根神经都在快感中嗡鸣。热度在堆积——在John的小腹盘旋扭曲。

John的手开始自说自话地朝下摸。在毫无意识的情况下，他抓住Sherlock手感异常舒适的臀部，又挤又捏。

他的一根手指滑入Sherlock的股缝中。甚至没有插进去，只是在他的小穴上轻轻搔刮，Sherlock就惊喘着颤栗着——然后两人之间就布满了浊液。John也紧随其后释放了自己。

Sherlock趴在那里粗重地喘了一会儿气，便翻身躺到床的另一边。John不知道此时此刻他该作何表态，因为之前的无数次高潮过后他们俩都是醉醺醺地失去意识的。

这么特殊的情况从没发生过。

John的身体为他下了决定。他累坏了，在用手边摸得着的第一块布料擦拭完毕身上的污迹以后，John重新躺下，眼皮沉甸甸地合上，身体也难以置信地疲惫不堪。他正要重新回到无梦的黑甜乡，就觉得床单又开始动了。

“你有没有洗过那种，因为温度太高反而不是最舒服的澡？”Sherlock的声音在安静的房间里飘荡。

“唔……不知道啊。大概有吧。”John嘟囔道。他的大脑非常迟钝——被性爱和劳累搅成了浆糊。

“就是那种感觉。”

“哈？”John眨眼，这是在谈什么？听起来很重要的样子！

“当你触碰我的时候，我的皮肤就会温度过高，感觉疼痛。但又不是完全讨厌的感觉。”

John花了一分钟消化这句话。寥寥数语里仿佛含有甚多层语意，他试图参透其中，可惜浆糊样的脑袋不让他达成目的。

“就是说……还不错？”他转头看向Sherlock昏暗中的侧影。

Sherlock长长地呼出一口气。“恰好就在愉悦和过度刺激的边缘上。”

“我懂了。”其实John才不懂，但现在这么回答似乎比较好。

“你的感觉怎么样？”

John脑中的齿轮转动了片刻。从前没有人会问他做爱的感觉是什么样，那应该是普通常识不是吗。他要怎么用语言去表达呢？

“我不清楚，就象——非常爽的刺痛感？”

Sherlock冷哼：“亏你还号称自己是作家。”

“现在是该死的凌晨两点！你想要我怎么回答？”

Sherlock伸出手来，抓住了John的手，与他十指交叉。这并不是拥抱或者互相依偎之类，感觉却特别地相似。John轻轻握了握Sherlock的手，他知道自己差不多又要睡着了，但他想尽可能地再醒得久一点儿。

“你知道今天是什么日子？”Sherlock的声音异常地轻，John几乎没听见。

“星期二？”

“31号，星期二，已经四个月了。”

John不知道Sherlock在计算日期。是不是他也该一直记着？要不要整天数着自己跟室友上床多少天啊？还是……在John没注意的时候，他们之间的关系有了别的发展？

“好吧，可喜可贺。”John尴尬地笑笑，“我得说，那是很赞的四个月。”

“对……没错……晚安，John。”

“晚安，Sherlock。”

 

+++++


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

 

真的，当Sherlock说自己想去电影院时John就该有所警觉。而到了那儿以后Sherlock竟会去买一部上映了数周口碑也不怎么样的爱情喜剧电影票，John更该意识到他一定另有图谋。

即使当他们在影院很靠后的位置落座，那个最昏暗的角落，离前方三三两两观众尽可能远的时候——John也还没反应过来。

也许他是因为Sherlock想要出门走走，干点——就自己看来——与破案无关的事情，而放松了戒备。更可能是想到这是他们有史以来最接近约会的一次，而开心得忘乎所以。

反正不管什么缘由，John始终保持蒙在鼓里的状态，直到大事不妙——意即，Sherlock从大衣口袋里掏出一个小酒瓶，咕嘟咕嘟地喝了好多闻起来象威士忌的液体。

“Sherlock。”他倒吸一口凉气。电影才刚开场，放映厅里一片昏暗，充斥着片头那种过耳即忘的流行乐。

“恩，John？”

“你在干嘛？”

“这不是很显然的事吗？”

John深呼吸，忍住朝室友怒吼的冲动。尽管放映厅里几乎没什么人，只有几个年轻人和一对老夫妻，他也不想对接下来的事轻易让步。

“我知道你在喝酒，Sherlock。”他以自己最轻的嗓音、最耐心的口吻说，“但你愿意解释一下这么做的理由吗？”

Sherlock的一只手悄悄摸上John的大腿，捏了一把。然后他靠过来对着John的耳朵里吹气：

“我在喝酒，John，因为想到要在一家昏暗的电影院里把你吸到射出来，而你不得不咬着自己的拳头克制音量不被其他人发现，我就兴奋得不能自已。等你射进我的喉咙里，我们就可以溜出去买多些威士忌，顺道吃个饭什么的，然后坐出租回家。希望这段时间够你再硬起来，你就可以干我，象平时我做了很不合宜的事惹得你特别生气那样，激烈又粗暴。”

该死的。

Sherlock想害他发心脏病。这是唯一说得通的理由。但John的老二却急不可耐地翘起来了。他甚至可以感觉Sherlock贴在自己耳朵上露出奸笑。

“叫我贱货。”Sherlock吹着气说。John明知他在存心勾引自己，也无法减轻对方的性感程度。

“别。”John努力使自己听起来严肃认真。

可Sherlock已经在他的牛仔裤内侧活动那些修长灵活的手指了。John的老二饶有兴致地弹跳，估计是想起那双奇妙的手干过什么更罪恶的事情了吧。

他没把Sherlock推开——那么做是毫无意义的。他只是拼命把注意力集中到电影上面，祈祷勃起的老二能偃旗息鼓。但这样也毫无意义。这电影对白太老生常谈，情节又无厘头，只有女主角还挺有魅力的。她在这部“甜蜜的牙齿”还是什么的片子里演了一个牙医……

天啊地啊，那双手啊。

Sherlock的手指才轻轻蹭了一下John的勃起，他就在椅子里乱扭。

“来嘛，John，我让你操我的嘴，让你抓着我的头发朝我的喉咙里插，我会含着你努力吞，因为我可喜欢被你粗大的老二噎得说不出话了。”

John咬住嘴唇，在恼羞成怒与宣泄欲望中挣扎。Sherlock在他耳朵里咕哝的话正以一种恰到好处的频率冲击他的理智——他早晚要屈服于这个疯狂的计划中。他几乎要觉得Sherlock那该死的思维宫殿里，肯定存在一整个套房，门牌上书“如何成为一个勾人的小混蛋，让John对我言听计从”。

反正让John对他言听计从也不是什么难事。其实John挺想要Sherlock在这影院观众席的后排给他吸一发的。说到底，公共场所礼仪，是John还未投降的唯一原因。

然而随着时间一分一秒流逝，公共场所的礼仪规范变得越来越愚蠢和无稽。

Sherlock解开John牛仔裤上的顶扣，然后拉下拉链。那些手指轻而又轻地隔着内裤的纤薄布料在John的老二上挑弄。看起来，那个惹得人欲火贲张的混蛋天才决计不会先低头吸吮，除非John讨饶，或者请求，乃至哀求。随便哪一种吧。

John小小地叹了口气，手指与Sherlock那头黑卷发纠缠，把他拉起来亲吻。Sherlock尝起来是酒吧里的味道，浓烈的酒精味和隐约的烟草味。之前John在公寓里就闻到烟味儿了。

他的思绪突然拐到某种严肃的恐怖话题上。室友那“秘密的”吸烟嗜好只是他们诸多尚未讨论过的问题的冰山一角。

说起来他一直搞不懂为什么女人都会抱怨男人不擅长沟通这一点。起码过去不懂，在他和Sherlock开始这种……呃……不知该怎么定义的关系之前。他不知道该怎么去定义。Sherlock也从来不跟他讲。每当John攒足了勇气拐弯抹角地问他的时候，Sherlock都会表情一片空白地瞪着他，瞪到他闭嘴为止。

诚然，如果John单刀直入地问，没准Sherlock也就直接了当地回答了。可John不知道，自己该怎么开口呢？我们做爱只是因为你太无聊嘛？我很想问你对我到底有没有感觉，可是你只会说自己是个高功能反社会分子。对你而言我只是一个活的按摩棒吗？

他们只有过一次交谈。第一次过夜的隔天早晨。Sherlock说除了做爱他们本来就已经把情侣们会干的事儿都干完了。起初John幻想着这句话能有什么弦外之音，但之后他们就再也没提起过这茬。那晚他们干得火辣激烈，感觉好得匪夷所思，而John却并未打算要去做什么爱的告白。

John有种很清楚的感觉，自己是可以被替代的。Sherlock因为John的晚归发脾气时——总会讲同样的话。“要是我早知道你得过这么久才回家，就找别人去了。”也许只是虚张声势的一句威胁，因为Sherlock从没有带任何“别人”回家，但，John没有信心。

Sherlock是一个多重矛盾集合体。仿佛一手在把John推开，另一手把他拉近。

象那次Sherlock半夜三更爬上John的床，在他身上磨来蹭去直到两个人都高潮，还说着他们已经滚了整整四个月床单的事。

John不太明白Sherlock的意思，还苦苦思索了好一阵子。可是接下来过去了第五个月，Sherlock却只字未再提及。从那天晚上过后John就一直记得日子了，再过两个礼拜他们都要满半年。

他没有抱多大希望，只是，或许，仍想着，半周年纪念日不要那么波澜不惊地过去。

“别想心事了。”Sherlock嘀咕道，“想得太出神时你的吻技就一落千丈。”

好吧，总而言之就是这样。

John更加热情地吻着Sherlock，深而慢地将舌头在对方唇间戳刺。John喜欢用这种方式占有Sherlock，可后者从不允许。Sherlock只要迅猛而激烈的性爱。

Sherlock把John的短裤扯开，修长的手指握住他的老二，慢条斯理的抚弄叫人几乎发痛。John怀疑自己发出了小声的呜咽。

“你想要我的嘴吗，Dr.Watson？”Sherlock贴着他的嘴唇呢喃。

John的心都跳到了喉咙口。该死的，玩这种Dr.Watson的把戏是不公平的呀！他明知这么叫会引起John怎样的反应！

“等我们回家我要狠狠地操你……让你好几天都没法坐稳……现在先给我吸出来，小混蛋。”

有的时候，John对于自己讲出来的话都觉得惊讶。而通常他连惊讶都顾不上，因为大脑没空在这方面细想。

Sherlock将间隔的扶手拉起来——这当然是一家拥有可缩回式扶手椅的电影院啦——然后俯下身。他用那双美妙的丰满的嘴唇裹在John的老二顶端，慢慢地往下吞。好好医生猛地抽气。

那完美的湿热包裹太叫人无法忍受。上帝啊，多可爱，John的老二前端顶到Sherlock做着吞咽动作的喉咙里。他发出细小的呻吟，Sherlock则开始上下吞吐。

通常的这个时候，两人都会开始说些稀奇古怪的下流话。但此刻他们已经觉得声音太响。John拼命闭紧嘴巴——借助比以往更用力地拉扯Sherlock的头发的方法，可惜那只使得Sherlock含着他发出呻吟……真的，真的是火上浇油啊。起码是把他们往“被赶出电影院”的路上又推了一步啊。因为John已经到了要发出非常大声、非常情色的声音的边缘了，要是被逮到，他绝对要将一切都怪罪于这个疯子身上，谁叫他正在对自己进行公众场合有史以来最为罪恶的口活。

John忍不住了。他开始在Sherlock的喉咙里抽插。Sherlock，咽反射并不是很强烈，还会尽力放松自己让John进出。他的手握住John老二那实在插不进去的下半截，随着医生的律动抚弄着。出于恐惧被抓现行的心态John比平常更紧张，尽管他知道这不该增添自己的性致，可是事情总是该死的与愿望相悖。要干着Sherlock那么美妙的嘴巴而不欲火高涨根本不可能。

“哦我的天啊，”John低语，“Sherlock……我要……”

高潮猛地到来，他在Sherlock的口腔里抽动，释放。侦探把所有的体液都吞了下去，甚至还在John余韵未消的时候把那个东西舔得干干净净。

John花了好一会儿才回过神。那时Sherlock早就把他的裤子拉好，面朝大屏幕而坐——看起来还那么无辜。

“额的神啊。”John吐出这几个字。

“别客气。”Sherlock坏坏地一笑。

+++++

那天，他们正在吵架。吵架这件事本来没什么好奇怪的——早在发生关系前他们两个就已经象老夫老妻一样会为鸡毛蒜皮的小事互相拌嘴。而自从那没日没夜的欢爱拉开了帷幕，有很多时候，他们就分不清是在吵架还是在妖精打架。他们太过热情澎湃，搞得公寓倒是有半数时间濒临崩坏。

但这次争执与以往不同。

John毫无心理准备。事实上当他踏进家门时心情还相当地飞扬。然而，Sherlock却是一副“等你进门就死定了”的表情等着他。

Sherlock，坐在沙发上，裹着一根床单下面似乎不着寸褛，正严峻地盯着John的手机。John只不过出去买个牛奶，忘记带上手机，跑到一半想起时又觉得犯不着回家去拿。显然——他错了。

“Cathy是谁？”一字字如同冰锥一样飞出来，砸在地板上留下渣渣。

哦，天哪。

John的胃一抽。他放好牛奶，朝Sherlock的方向走去。没有任何的眼神交流。Sherlock只是盯着John的手机屏幕。

“一个住院医生而已。”John小心翼翼地说。他已经想到Sherlock看见了什么东西。从获得自己电话号码开始，Cathy就发过来一大堆内容很不合适的短信。他曾试着礼貌地拒绝，可对方完全拎不清。

但他不明白为什么Sherlock看起来会是一副吃了火药的样子，毫无疑问，侦探大人会巨细靡遗地说给他知道。

可惜他没得到一个合理解释，反而手机被Sherlock丢去房间另一头。

“喂！”他想过去捡，Sherlock却瞪着他，眼神把他冻僵。

“你和她睡了？”

这个问题令他不自在，仿佛这不是个疑问句，更像某种控诉。John不知道为什么自己会感觉愧疚。他又没碰那姑娘。

“没有。”他有些火大。

“不过你很想。”Sherlock眯起眼睛。

“要是我想的话早就能把她弄到手了。”

显然这句话回答得太糟糕。Sherlock突然站起来，两人几乎鼻尖撞到一块儿。

John还没搞明白他们到底在吵什么，只能微微地拧起肩膀，准备迎接Sherlock排山倒海般的斥责。Sherlock生起气来会丢东西，要是手头没什么物件好丢，就会用嘴皮子丢嘲讽。

“是不是因为她让你觉得自己变年轻啦？她几岁？根据那些错误百出的拼写和毫无意义的颜文字，至多二十岁吧。”

“Sherlock，我不知道你在发什么脾气！她差不多都在跟踪我的一举一动，而我一直对她说着不！”

“显而易见你没有说不，否则早就阻止她了。你一直都在被动地接受她的步步进攻。我敢说你甚至没有告诉她，你已经有主了！”

“有主了？”John重复了一次。突然，所有蓄积的怒火，所有在脑中编排的反唇相讥，都消散而去。徒留困惑。

Sherlock也只是看着他，看了片刻，仿佛也迷茫起来了似地。

冗长的沉默。

“这一整段时间里，你有和别人交往过吗？”Sherlock以一种John从未听过的口吻问道。痛苦的口吻，尽管他没表现出来。萎顿下来的夏洛克就象被人抽了一巴掌。

“什么？不——你呢？”

“当然没有！因为我们……”Sherlock没有说下去。

John完全、绝对、肯定应该跟着说些什么的，或者接上Sherlock的话。我们在约会。我们是情人。什么都好。你想要什么我都可以为你去做。

但他意识到的时候这一停顿已经过去。Sherlock已经转身朝自己的卧室走。John心知若那扇门关上，也许就不知道什么时候才会打开。

Sherlock走得很急，但John更快。他堵在门口，伸长胳膊把门给挡在后面——单纯地站在Sherlock跟前是没有任何作用的，得把自己变成人墙。

“让开。”那男人短短地说，带着几分勉强压抑的颤抖。

“不，Sherlock，我们来谈谈这件事。”

“我做出了一个不正确的推断。除此以外不觉得还有什么好谈。”

“问题就在这里！你总是自顾自的推断一件事却从不告诉我内情！那我怎么搞得懂呢？”

“说真的，John，你是有点迟钝。但我想，即使是你也应该从我们已经同床共枕了将近六个月这一事实上得到一些结论。”Sherlock冰冷地说。

“你说过不喜欢下定义贴标签！”

“我说了一百句你就挑这句听。”Sherlock忿忿，“现在，让开。”

“为什么你不想谈？看在上帝的份上，我连在吵什么内容都不明白。”

“我们争吵的内容是你正在追一个脑袋空空的90后，而我却在把我们当作恋人这一前提下生活。很抱歉我计算有误，不会再犯了。”

“Sherlock——”

“闭嘴。你要说的话我以前就听过，John，我保证。做爱虽然感觉好，但你不可能与一个只肯在烂醉如泥的情况下才让你碰的家伙建立交往关系。你会觉得恶心，不健康。我就是一个悲剧，很可能已经酗酒成性。不过，我做的这些也是因为你。不用客气，如果你喜欢的话还可以时不时地和我打一炮。可惜现在我暂时无法继续面对你。请让开，否则我就裹着这根床单走到大街上去。”

根本不经思索地，John伸出手把Sherlock抱进怀里。对方绷直了身体，因这触碰而扭动着，但John不肯放开。

“John！立即放开我！”

“不，你会走的。”

“我就是要走。”

“我不想让你离开！”

“为什么不想？”

“因为，天啊，我爱你——你这个稀奇古怪的小混蛋！”

Sherlock整个人都冻住了。

“你什么？”他勉强地小声问。

“我爱你。”这一次，John似乎没有刚才那么斩钉截铁。因为之前那句是脱口而出的话，他才刚刚开始思索个中含义。

他抬头，看向Sherlock的双眼，看到湿润的水汽开始聚集。他感觉对方微微地颤抖，接着，有一颗泪珠在Sherlock的眼角成形，慢慢滑下脸颊。

John不知道自己是否越过了最后的界线。他从没想过要跨越的那一根。他从没想过要承认——是的——他已经为某个高功能反社会分子折服，倾倒。他情难自禁。跟一个人这么完美激烈火辣疯狂地干了快半年而不对他产生感情，怎么可能呢？

那根床单恰巧在此时掉到地上。Sherlock渴切地吻住John的唇，赤裸的身体滚烫地贴到John的衣服上。

这就是以前那一套。由一场争论，毫无违和地转为一场性事。可这次不同，Sherlock头脑无比清醒，在John的触摸下也反应过于激烈。但他勃起的分身却顶在John的腰上。

“Sherlock，”John轻声说，“你不必非要——如果受不了我们可以——”

“我想要。”

一双大手抚上John的臀部，把他往后推进Sherlock的卧室。一边亲吻，一边爱抚。

平常，当他们到了床边Sherlock就会把John掀上去，饥渴难耐。可这次他们停在那儿，Sherlock踌躇了几秒，最后仰躺了下去。

“来吧。”他细声呼唤，“我——需要感觉你在体内。”

John站了一会儿，张开嘴，可他还没来得及发问就被Sherlock打断。

“别问我确定了没有。我承认自己没有，但那不代表我不想要。快来。”

John把毛衣从头上扯下，踢掉鞋子，然后把长裤短裤一起脱了，最后坐到床上，Sherlock的旁边。

Sherlock白皙的皮肤因兴奋而热乎乎地泛着粉色。John压在他身上。Sherlock踩着床，膝盖竖在John的身体两侧。John能感觉他在颤抖，于是温柔地亲吻他的唇。

“你以前做过吗……我是说，清醒的时候？”John问得轻柔。

Sherlock，双眼仍因方才情绪的波澜而湿润着，大张着。他摇摇头。“你慢一点。”

John的心脏揪地发痛。突然，他们至今为止经历过的一切都重重地压了下来。John能做的只有再度吻上他。

他伸手到床头柜，拉开抽屉找到润滑剂，在手里挤了一团慢慢揉搓着使它温热，然后将一根滑溜溜的手指挪到Sherlock的股间轻轻搔刮了一下。Sherlock打了个哆嗦。

“还好吗？”John悄声问。

“好。”这回答简短而急促，带着一丝哽咽。

而John继续行动。他很慢、很小心地按压着挤进Sherlock的小穴。侦探呼吸一滞，John又朝里伸了一点儿蹭到了他的前列腺。

“噢！”Sherlock低低呻吟。

“这样感觉好吗？”John靠在他耳边呢喃。

“是的——我——上帝啊。继续。”

平时的John早就被过于兴奋、无法组织语句的Sherlock逗笑了。

可现在却一点也不可笑。John异常专注，试图从Sherlock表情的细微变化中找到任何不适的迹象。他又顶了一下Sherlock的前列腺部位，这回比刚才用力，Sherlock扭动起来，呼吸变得紊乱。

John以缓慢谨慎的节奏开垦了好几分钟，才加入第二根手指。Sherlock正在冒汗，发出各种各样细小嘤咛。以前的他会喋喋不休，求着John快点干他，为了表达不满更是会口不择言地乱讲下流话。

而眼前的Sherlock，只是攥紧了床单，扭来动去，咬着自己那双美妙饱满的嘴唇——把它们咬得红肿，湿润，无比诱人。

John加了第三根手指，Sherlock突然喘得好像肺里的空气都被抽干了似地。

“太过火了？”John在他的肩膀上小小地一啄。

“不……是的……我说不出来……”

“想要我停下吗？只要你说一声随时都可以不做，不必觉得有任何压力。”

“你真是想太多。我只是——呜——差不多准备好了。继续做。”

John开始慢慢地移动手指，轻而又轻地抽出、插入。他看着Sherlock身上每一根绷紧又放松的肌肉。

有很多次Sherlock会自己做前戏准备。John偶尔代劳一把，比如说玩某个游戏或者是Sherlock无心料理的时候。可……他从没花上这么久，从没好好地感受Sherlock体内是如何颤动着包含他的手指。他从来没有一边戳弄着Sherlock的前列腺一边欣赏他的抽搐扭动，亦或是强忍着挣扎的样子。

“John。”这一声呼唤听起来犹如哭泣。

“怎么？”

“再这样做下去我就要……求你……我想要你……”

John来了一次深呼吸。这不是Sherlock平时讲的下流话，但却对他起到难以言说的效果。他的老二都硬得痛起来了——估计比以往任何一次都要硬。他给自己抹上许多润滑剂，当然，再多也不算多，他不想弄疼Sherlock（虽然那是不可能的）。Sherlock不喜欢被触碰，在John做好完全准备、才刚刚插入顶端的部分，Sherlock就哭叫着受不了。John便拔出去。

他一手扶住性器另一手支撑着身体。Sherlock双手抱肩，不管口头上怎么说着想要、已经准备好了这种话，看起来还是颇为紧张。

“只要放松就好，”John温柔地说，用性器的顶端在Sherlock小穴上打转，而并未再往里推。

“我们又不是没做过，John。你不会弄伤我的，没问题。”或许侦探想让自己听起来是刻薄挖苦的口吻，但他无法掩饰眼中的害怕。

John俯下身，让两人双唇轻触，同时缓慢地推入自己，前端穿过第一道紧致的防线。Sherlock惊喘不已。John再度静止，等他适应，甚至是拒绝。

而在——好像整整一个世纪那么长的时间，但事实上只有——三十秒以后，Sherlock用腿勾住John的腰，微微摇摆起了臀部，让John的性器进得更深入了一点。

他们不约而同地呻吟了一声。

“哦，天。”John从牙关里挤出两个字。

Sherlock看上去好像拼命屏住了呼吸似地。他一动不动，紧张地发着抖，然后却又开始重复刚才的动作。他的两条腿勾着John把他往自己拉得更近，臀部抵着他上抬，接着，发出一声细若蚊吟的呜咽。

John都分不清他们是在做爱还是正处于拔河比赛的中场休息时间。然而一起碰撞和分离的频率如此缓慢，堪比史上节奏最慢的轻音乐。John的大脑又变成了一团浆糊。他无法思考，被箍在Sherlock那火热的体内，因欲求不满而苦闷着，同时却也乐于继续这种刀锋上千钧一发般的体验。

在慢吞吞的抽插中，John的性器也在收缩不已的火热甬道中越插越深。直到整根没入Sherlock的体内，John才意识到这一点。

Sherlock已经闭起了眼睛。他紧紧地含住John的分身仿佛对方会随时抽离似地。John把整个人贴上Sherlock，在他的颈窝里乱蹭，时而停下来品味这美妙绝伦的厮磨。

“这样感觉怎么样？”他似有若无地抽动着，中途问道。

Sherlock沉默片刻。“有点痛，但感觉不坏。就是太……你好热，John。”

John用手肘支撑起上半身，稍微加快了一点速度，但仍算是缓慢地进出。

他几乎无法承受对眼前这个人汹涌的爱意。仿佛那波涛要将他全部吞没。也许只有他一个人这么感觉——但那感觉就是他们在做爱。John模糊地意识到自己从未和别人真正地做爱，从不象这样。那些只是性，只是满足需求。

他不想让此时此刻烟消云散。

“我现在感觉很充实，为什么以前都不知道自己是空虚的呢。”Sherlock的话几乎难以听见，但John没有错过。

或许，这不是普通人会发表的看法。但那无关紧要。这已经足够让John明白自己不是孤单一人迷失在海里。他们在一起，在共同感受过于活跃的神经传感，以及那份脆弱。

John逐步加快速度，Sherlock迎合着他每一次深入。John稍微改变角度，顶到Sherlock的前列腺，让他抽搐着哭喊起来。

“你，真美。”John的话破碎又含糊，他希望自己的感情能传递给对方。

Sherlock抬眼望着他，卷发蓬乱细碎地散在枕头上，犹如一圈奇异的光晕。粉红的脸颊，短促的呼吸，John感觉Sherlock体内的肌肉开始收缩，不确定地挤压着他。

“我也爱你。”

这句话交织在呻吟中，更象是啜泣。John勉强地分辨出来了，赶在Sherlock身体绷紧了绞住他不放之前理解了他的意思。Sherlock几乎带着哭音到达高潮，分身在两人身体间跳动，为彼此的腹部都洒上点点白浊。

John也随即越过巅峰。那刺痛感，近乎痛苦的快感，从他不堪重负的神经末梢反弹回了全身。有那么一会儿他完全地恍惚了，然后意识逐渐恢复，倒在Sherlock身上。两人都浑身粘腻，气喘吁吁。

“好吧……”John开口，又不知道怎么接下去。

“真激烈。”Sherlock叹息。

“对耶。”

“我不肯定自己能一直这么做——或许隔一阵子能来一次。”

沉默开始蔓延。John从Sherlock体内退出，翻身睡到旁边。他们仍贴在一块儿，但并不十分紧密。

“你真的爱我？”John低低问道，不知道究竟想不想听见回答。

Sherlock在床单上挪动，沉默半晌。“好话不说第二遍，我知道你听见了。”

“所以你是爱我的。”

“能别谈这个话题了吗？”

John翻了个白眼，却无法抑制住内心升腾而起的温暖的情愫。

“以后我们该怎么办？”他自言自语地说着，没有指望获得回应。但Sherlock哼了一声。

“我可没觉得有什么不一样。除非你想要个戒指之类，否则我也不知道自己还能做什么。”

John想到Sherlock穿婚纱的样子不由浅笑。他把这个主意抛在脑后，说：“我不要戒指，Sherlock。我已经有了你，那就够呛啦。”

他摸到Sherlock的手，轻轻捏了一把。明天就是六个月的纪念日，能知道Sherlock其实是在乎他的，实在太好。上帝。那甚至超过了John的想象范畴。

他们就这样，在这个懒洋洋的黄昏里，躺在Sherlock的床上。生平第一次，John体会到了真正的满足。

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
